Conventionally known hydraulic equipment may be used in a variety of industries and across a variety of applications. Such hydraulic equipment uses fluid at elevated pressure to transfer power. In various embodiments, the hydraulic fluid may be used to perform transfer power or control to a piece of hydraulic equipment that is positioned remotely from the source of the elevated pressure fluid.
It is conventionally known to run a plurality of hydraulic services off of a single hydraulic supply system. For example, in an oil field services application in which a crane has a hydraulic supply system, the hydraulic supply system may supply motive force to reposition the crane itself and its components, and may also supply motive force to operate hydraulic accessories that are selectively mounted to the crane, for example a hydraulic pile driver, an auger, or a screw piling. However, by directing a portion of the energy that is captured in the hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic accessories, energy is directed away from the remaining components of the crane.
In some embodiments, the hydraulic supply system of the crane may not include substantial overhead, such that directing energy to the hydraulic accessories and away from the components of the crane itself may reduce the function of the components of the crane.
Accordingly, auxiliary hydraulic supply systems that operate independently of the primary hydraulic system with which they are both associated may be desired.